Thin Line
by LadiSmilePretty
Summary: Set the morning of the Apocalypse. What would happen if they knew the Colt wouldn't kill the Devil? What if they knew ahead of time that they would need to bargain with Death? What if Dean and Jo actually had sex that night?
1. Walking a thin line

**First Supernatural Fic! Pretty excited about it, as always none of the characters, except the ones I make up, belong to me. Please review! **

Her heels were burning from her landing on the hard dry and cracked Earth. The sun blinded her as she stood and tried to identify her surroundings. The wind whipped around her pulling her into the direction of the sign for Singer's Scrape yard. She let out a sigh of relief and headed in the direction the sign had pointed to. "One mile to Uncle Bobby's," She thought out loud, "Okay." She picked up her bruised heels and raced down the old dirt road.

* * *

The sun poured through the thin linen curtains of one of the bedrooms in Bobby Singer's house. It blinded Dean as he rolled on to his side, "Ugh," he grunted trying to pull the heavy covers over his head, when they wouldn't go up any farther then his nose, he lifted only one eye lid to see what had stopped him.

Jo's blonde curls fanned out against the pillow, her bare shoulders slowly rising and falling with her breathing. The night before slowly came back to him. Flashes of tequila and skin, blonde hair and plump lips, her legs wrapped around his waist, and finally the still unopened condom in his wallet. "Shit." He swore leaning up on his elbows.

Jo turned in her sleep, rolling into Dean's arm, her eyes shot open and there was suddenly a knife in her free hand. "Oh god," she mumbled dropping the knife and rubbing her head, "it's just you." She turned to lay on her back and covered her eyes with her forearm. "Oh god." she mumbled again.

"Ellen is going to shoot me in the front yard." Dean said, looking down at Jo. "You know we never used any-"

"Protection? I know." Jo rolled over on her side to look at Dean, tucking her right arm under her head. "Can't do anything about it now, can we?"

Dean flopped back on the bed. "No I guess not."

* * *

Bobby was the one to open the door when she knocked, everyone no doubt was still sleeping. She could tell by the bags under his eyes that there was a heavy night of drinking that had created them. "Can I help you?" He asked, his voice gruff with the hangover he was no doubt feeling.

"Hi Uncle Bobby. Are my parents here?" She asked, trying to peak around the man blocking the door.

"Uncle what? Who are you?" His eyes searched the young woman's face trying to place where he knew her from. From her honey blonde curls that hung loosely around her shoulders, to her deep green eyes, that he could have sworn he'd seen before. "Do I know you?" He practically whispered,recognition starting to take over.

"Some would say too well," The smirk that graced her bubble gum colored lips was a dead give away.

Bobby didn't even respond he just turned on his head and yelled up the stairs. "Dean! Get your ass down here!"

She heard glass break from the far bedroom, a door opening, and something crashing to the floor, causing the ceiling to shake. She heard his voice, letting go of some choice expletives before she even saw his face. He was so much younger then she could ever remember him being. She didn't even want to take her eyes off him to glance at the calender in the  
kitchen.

Dean sauntered down the stairs, barefoot, in jeans and a t-shirt. "Hello, there." He smiled, almost flirting.

"Hi Dad." Dean missed a step.

"Excuse me?" His eyebrows creased as he edged closer, as a hunter corners his prey.

She took a step back and put her hands up in surrender. "My name is Ellen Honey Winchester. I was born August 18 2011 to Dean Winchester and Jo Harville. Everyone just calls me Honey." She cringed at the sound of a cup shattering on the kitchen floor. The first Ellen's hands suddenly empty of the cup that had once occupied them.

"What?" A whisper escaped from the top of the stairs, Jo stood staring at Honey, brown eyes searching green. "How could you be here?"

Honey looked from her younger parents to Bobby, "That's the problem, I don't remember. Castiel sent me here and said I had to stop something."

Dean took a long look at the woman claiming to be his daughter. "You're lying."

Honey's eyes whipped up to his. She smirked and looked down, shuffling her feet, chuckling, he didn't even know her, and already he could tell, "All I can say right now, is that what ever your planning on doing today isn't going to work and it's going to get important people killed. People you are going to need someday." Honey said pointing at her father.

"And where do you get off thinking that you can just come in here and tell-" Dean's voice rose with every word, the veins popping in his neck. Honey was glad to see at least that was the same.

"Because I'm your kid!" Honey practically stomped her foot. "Come on," she pushed. "I don't remind you of anyone, not even a little?" The resemblance between her and her parents was clearly undeniable.

"Yeah, I guess a little, but just because you think your a reb-" Dean started.

"Rebel without a cause, with a can do attitude, doesn't mean you get to call the shots!" Honey finished, doing her best 'Dad' impersonation.

There was a nervous giggle from Jo at the top of the stairs. Dean turned on her, "This is funny?"

Jo rolled her eyes, "Of course this isn't funny. But look at her." She insisted pointing at Honey. "She's your spitting image! No one can deny that that's your kid."

"She's yours too! Shouldn't you be freaking out just a little." Dean retorted, "You're a bit too calm for this sort of situation."

"Oh, I am freaking out, but I'm not going to yell at the only person who can tell us what the hell is going on!" Jo shoved past Dean on the stairs, slowing her steps once she reached Honey. "You do look like him," she whispered, "No matter what he says." Jo rolled her eyes in Dean's direction.

"How about we move this into the kitchen?" Bobby interrupted, "I need some coffee for this, and you can test her in there." He raised his eyebrows as if saying, the early hour is no reason to forget that.

Dean nodded, padding his way past everyone into the kitchen. He pulled one of the chairs into the middle of the room, the metal legs scratching against the linoleum. "Honey, sit."

"Just like at home!" Honey clapped her hands and plopped herself in the chair. She rolled up the left sleeve of her beaten jacket, showing off the anti-possession tattoo and an angry scar under the inside of her elbow. "If you need to test with silver, just reopen the scar, I have enough scars, I don't need any more." She noted looking Dean directly in the eye, the same daring look he gives everyone else.

"Hey, who's this?" Sam asked finally making his way downstairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

For the briefest of moments, Dean saw a flash of unadulterated fear make it's way across Honey's eyes at the sight of his brother. Then right back to the stubborn determination. "Hi Uncle Sam." He voice wavering on his name, Dean never would have caught it if he wasn't waiting for it.

Sam looked from Honey to Dean. "She's yours I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, I guess." Dean dragged the silver against her scar, producing a line of red on her pale skin. "You're just in time, we're about to find out why she's here."

"All Castiel told me is that something in the time line changed. That what you guys are planning is not going to work. People are going to die."

"What do you mean it's not going to work?" Sam asked, taking a seat at the table.

"I only know the aftermath, I don't know what you're planning. You kind of have to fill me in."

Honey said taking the paper towel that Jo handed her.

"We're going to kill the devil." Ellen answered from the cabinets that she leaned on.

"With what?" Honey twisted in her chair to look at her, her eyebrows knitting together.

"We have the colt." Dean was the one to answer this time. He stood in the doorway with his arms crossed.

Honey's shoulders slumped, "That's what he meant," she sighed. "The colts not going to work."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, "Cas and Crowley both said it would."

"And what do they know?" Honey turned on him, her voice edging on ice. "Crowley at this time, is a low level cross roads demon, he's nothing. And Cas? Castiel is just some angel in Heaven. They don't know."

Dean pushed his hands through his hair, "Okay, say what you're telling us is true-"

"It is."

"Then what does kill the devil, and how can we kill him."

"You don't. You can't kill the devil. You have to capture him."

"Okay, one problem at a time. What about Death?" Bobby asked, "We still have to stop that."

"No you don't. Death has to come, he will no matter what you do." At Dean's protest, Honey continued. "You have to think about the big picture. Death can be an advantage to you. He has been Lucifer's pet for the last thousand centuries, he is going to get out, this is his escape."

"People are going to die!" Dean finally burst.

"You can't save everyone! They will have to die." Honey came back.

"No, no, I can't do that. I can't just sit around doing nothing, knowing that I can save them!"

"You won't save them! They will all die and you will lose the daughter you haven't even had yet!" Honey tried to shut her mouth before she said it, but her mouth was just not listening her her head.

"I die?" Jo whispered. "So you'll never exist." Honey bowed her head, wringing her hands in her lap.

Dean watched as Jo placed her hand on their daughter's head, playing with her honey colored hair. His family. The one thing he had wanted, a family. He watched Honey twisting her hands, the anti-possession tattoo dancing on her wrist as the muscles moved underneath. "How old are you?" He asked.

"Twenty two." Honey looked up to him, he could tell she was fighting back tears.

"What was your childhood like?" He dragged the other chair from the table and moved it across from Honey.

Honey absentmindedly let her trademark smirk through, "It was good, I expect it was a lot like yours, maybe a little more like Mom's." Honey turned her head up toward Jo. "You wanted to make sure I had all those girly experiences," Then turned her gaze back to Dean, "Although I was able to shot and throw knives with professional precision at age nine."

"Dean, we have to talk about this." Sam interrupted from his spot at the table. Dean nodded.

"Honey, sweetie, why don't you help me make some breakfast?" Ellen asked, "Boys, Jo, why don't you all go talk." Ellen started busying herself as the rest left the room. "Well, don't just sit there, you start making the pancakes."

Honey nodded and did as her grandmother said.

* * *

"So? What are we going to do?" Sam asked once everybody was assembled in Bobby's office.

"I hate to admit this, but I kind of believe her." Bobby took a seat in the worn chair behind the desk.

"Well I would certainly like to live." Jo leaned against a large bookshelf.

"I don't want you to die either, but what is the purpose of sending her back here? What's the big picture?" Sam interjected.

"Dean? What do you think?" Bobby said visible measuring the pros and cons.

Dean leaned against the door, arms crossed, his mind whirling. He could not deny that Honey was his daughter. The reason behind why she is here still as unattainable as ever. His decision muddled. On the one hand, if the colt doesn't work, it would be a suicide mission. But not trying to stop death from rising? He couldn't just let that slide. "We can't decide this yet. I need more information." Dean turned and walked out of the office and down the stairs.

Honey was stirring the pancake mix at the table. "How is Death an advantage?" Dean leaned his hands on the table trying to look intimidating to get answers quickly.

Honey didn't stop stirring. "Just like Lucifer you can not kill Death. Death is part of the natural order of things. He is older than time, and probably even God." Honey looked up to meet her father's gaze. "You have to bargain with him. You think he wants to be Lucifer's bitch anymore than you want Sam to be?" She couldn't hide the distaste at her uncle's name as well as she had before.

"Bargain? Bargain what?" Dean took his hands off the table. "What do I have that I can bargain with Death?"

Honey cocked her head and smirked, "You have a way to get Lucifer back in the cage."

"And that is?"

"I can't tell you yet."

"So I'm just supposed to be sit around here and wait for you to tell me the big plan."

Honey continued stirring. "Yup. You're supposed to trust me."

Dean bowed his head and went back up to the office, closing the door behind him. "Let's abort the mission. Bobby start researching what Death is like. What he's done, who he's had interaction with, I wanna know this guy as well as I know myself. Jo," Dean reached out to her but then took his hand back, rethinking the action. "I want us all to stay together. I don't know what's going to happen, and... I just want you close."

Jo nodded. "Yeah, me and Mom will go back home."

"No, that's too far." Dean stopped her.

"It's only a couple of hours."

"No, I want you in the same town. Under the same roof would be better?"

"Yeah let's just have a huge slumber party." Bobby interrupted, "Maybe later, Jo, you could braid my hair."

Jo laughed and headed for the door, "Alright, I'm gonna go let Mom know." Then she stopped. "What about Honey?" She asked Dean.

"Oh she's most definitely staying here. I want to keep a close eye on her." Dean followed Jo out the office. "Where is Castiel?"

"He said he was going to get the cars packed." Bobby answered, following the duo down the stairs.

"Sammy, can you go and get him?" Sam nodded and went out the front door once they reached the bottom.

Dean and Jo stalled staring at Bobby, "Well, I guess I'll go see if they need any help in the kitchen." He turned on his heel and into the kitchen.

"So..," Dean said shuffling his feet. "I'm guessing we made Honey last night.."

"Yeah, I gathered that. Did the math, actually." Jo retorted.

"So what do you think about it?"

"Well obviously I go through with it."

"That's not what I was asking."

"Maybe we should ask our daughter." Jo pointed her eyes through the kitchen archway, at Honey making breakfast with Ellen.

"She would have the answers." Dean followed her gaze.

* * *

"No."

"What do you mean no?" Dean struggled not to yell.

"I mean no." Honey met her father's gaze, definitely her mother's daughter.

"Why not?" Dean pressed.

"You've done this back-in-time thing before. You know that I'm not supposed to tell you this stuff. I've already said way too much." After breakfast Dean had taken Honey outside, where she now leaned against the Impala.

Dean sighed, "Can you tell me anything? And if you scratch that car, so help me God."

Honey rolled her eyes and pushed off from the car. "It's fine, Dad." She stood and thought for a minute. "I can tell you that I had a great childhood, considering."

"Considering what?"

Honey scrunched her eyebrows together, looking at Dean like he had grown a second head, "Because of the family business."

"Oh, so we're still doing that?" Dean asked mostly to himself. Leaning against the car, "How was your first time?" He smiled.

Honey chuckled, "Probably just as good as Mom's." She leaned back against the car, next to her father. "You were – are the best father I could have ever asked for."

Dean put his arm around her bringing her close, and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

"Aw look, they're getting along!" Jo said holding out her hand to Bobby. "Pay up."

"Damn it Jo." Bobby shook his head and took a twenty out of his wallet, "I was sure he would have stormed back in here."

"Shows what you know."

"It still doesn't make any sense." Castiel said from the kitchen table. "Why would I send her back this way?"

"What do you mean?" Ellen asked.

"She's very specific about events. It seems sloppy." Castiel looked around the room, "Ellen, I will return later, I must research something."

"Oh, ok-" Castiel had disappeared before Ellen could say another word. "I will never get used to that."

"I don't think anyone does." Sam quipped pushing his eggs around, as he looked something up on his laptop.

Dean was the first to walk in the back door, Honey close behind. "So, Honey," Sam said getting her attention. She stopped in her tracks, Sam cocked his head at her, "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine, sorry, lost in my own thoughts." Honey answered shuffling her way to the empty chair across the table from Sam.

"Okay, uhm, how do we capture Lucifer?" He asked.

Honey shook her head. "Not yet. First you have to figure out where and how you'll meet with Death."

Dean sighed audibly, Jo rolled her eyes at him, "Okay," she said, "How do we do that?"

Honey nodded. "Maps? Are in the cabinet?" Honey pointed to large oriental cabinet in the office from across the kitchen. Bobby nodded and Honey made her way over, digging through the cabinet, producing three maps and returning to the table. Laying them on top of each other, in some sort of order. "Death is going to create Lucifer's apocalyptic weather phenomenons, the first will be here," she pointed to a town on the map off Kentucky, "and it will be a huge storm, like grab the arc, Noah, it's going down."

"Alright, so we go to Kentucky." Dean said.

"Hold on there cowboy, I don't know if Death will actually be there, I know it's a sign." Honey removed the map of Kentucky, leaving Louisiana, "A hurricane will hit along the Gulf here, it'll make Katrina look like water park. But I don't know if he'll be there either."

"Then what do you know?" Sam asked, clearly getting aggravated.

Honey narrowed her eyes and removed Louisiana, leaving Illinois. "Chicago. I know he'll be there."

"And how do you know that?" Bobby pipped in.

"Deep dish pizza." Honey answered.

"Pizza?" Ellen stopped clearing the plates and stared at her granddaughter.

Honey shrugged. "Death's a foodie."

"Okay, when are all these storms going to hit?" Dean rubbed his eyes, weary of this conversation.

Honey glanced at the calendar on the wall. "They are all a week apart. Kentucky first, then the Gulf, and then Chicago. You can probably see storm paths as early as tomorrow."

"Alright, that's when we'll start everything." Jo said drying the clean dishes her mother handed her.

"So you'll be with us for three weeks?" Sam said.

"I guess, yeah, that is until Cas comes and gets me." Honey was visibly uncomfortable under Sam's gaze. It was quiet for a moment, everyone thinking, or planning, calculating. "Mom? Sorry, Jo?"

"It's okay, what's up?" Jo turned, wiping her hands with the dish towel.

"Do you happen to have any clothes here?" Honey pulled at her shirt, "I've been wearing these for three days."

"Sure," Jo waved her forward, "Come on we'll pick something out."

Honey stood, then turned and hugged her grandmother from behind, "Thanks for breakfast, it was delicious."

Ellen turned in Honey's arm, "Of course darling." She put a hand on Honey's cheek, and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear with her other. "Any time."

Honey nodded, smiling, then followed her future mother out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Are we the same size?" Jo asked absently, going through the stockpile of clothes she kept at Bobby's.

"Yeah," Honey answered pulling an old bomber jacket out of a box, "Oo I like this!"

"You can have that one, I haven't worn it in forever."

Honey took her jacket off quickly and replaced it with her new leather one. She turned this way and that in the mirror, she stuck her hand in the pocket, "What's this?" she asked pulling out an old photo of Jo and Dean.

Jo snapped it out of her hand quickly. "Nothing, it's just something I used to, well, I used to carry it around with me. Just in case."

"In case?" Honey asked.

"In case he died sweetie. It's the only picture I have of him." She smiled, "That's the jacket I had when I first met him. I was eighteen." Jo looked at the picture fondly. "I had a big crush on him."

"Really? I had no idea." Honey's sarcastic smiled planted securely on her lips.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Yeah well, I guess I end up with more than a crush."

"You can say that." Honey riffled through the same box that she found the jacket in.

Jo sat back and watched her for a moment. "I know you can't tell me much, but are we happy."

Honey stilled her hands, "Yes, you're happy. You love each other very much."

Jo smiled and helped go through the boxes, "Hey, how about this one?" She pulled out an old Air Supply t-shirt.

"Ew. Mom. No."

Jo shrugged, putting it against her own body to test if it still fit.

* * *

"How ya doing grandma?" Bobby asked Ellen as he reached for another beer.

"Watch yourself, Singer." Ellen pointed at him from her seat at the table, Bobby took a seat across from her. "I'm not sure yet. I love Dean, but with my daughter..."

Bobby laughed, "Afraid he might knock her up?"

Ellen rolled her eyes, "I think it's a little late for that." Ellen stood and went for the fridge, grabbing a beer for herself. "I think I'm just going to have to see how it goes." She shrugged and took a large gulp.

* * *

"So."

"Yeah, Sam," Dean asked, silently thanking God for the interruption from the horribly boring book he was suffering through.

"You have a kid."

"Not quite yet, but yeah I do." Dean smiled, "She is a pistol, isn't she?"

"More like a twelve gauge shot gun." Sam laughed. "I'm pretty sure she hates me."

"Yeah, what's that all about?"

"So you caught that too then?" Dean nodded. "I don't know man, maybe I do something bad in the future."

Dean sighed pushing the book farther away from him, "One thing at a time Sammy, one thing at a time."

**Hey how'd I do?! Please, please let me know! It fuels me to write faster... wink wink**


	2. Staying out late at night

**As always the characters in this story do not belong to me. Except of course the ones of my own imagination. **

**Enjoy! **

As the days went on, Dean was glued to Bobby's desk chair, going through online newspapers, looking through ancient dust filled books, for anything that would possibly falsify anything that Honey had told them. To Dean's dismay, there was nothing, a fact that Honey loved reminding him of every twenty minutes.

"Am I liar yet?" Honey asked, her legs swung over the side of an arm chair, tossing a stress ball up in the air and catching it again.

"Ellen Honey, I'm not going to say it again." Dean pushed through clenched teeth.

Jo came into the room catching the ball in midair. "Stop pestering your father."

Honey swung her legs off the arm of the chair and sat up, "Sorry, I can't help myself, that vein is just too much fun to leave alone."

"Hey Dean," Sam said carrying a large book in both hands, "I think I found Crowley." He placed the book down in front of Dean pointing out different things on different pages, Dean's eyes never left his daughter, as she stood slowly and backed out of the room.

Honey never allowed herself to stay in the same room as Sam, somehow skirting her way out of the room, or finding something else to busy herself with. There was something going on with her. Dean tossed his head in the direction that Honey had left, Jo followed his gaze and left to go find Honey.

Sam looked between Dean and the now vacant spot that Jo and Honey were in, "So you find out what that's all about?"

"No, but I'm going to." Dean looked at the empty armchair, as if he was seeing something Sam was not, "When I asked her about it, she just kind of pushed it off, like she didn't realize she was doing it."

"Is that where Jo went?"

Dean nodded, "She talks to Jo a lot more then she does me." Dean leaned back in the chair, "Do you think I was hard on her?"

"Dean, this life is hard. I'm sure she's had her fair share." Sam answered lowering himself in the chair across from the desk.

Dean nodded, "Yeah," he breathed almost as if he didn't quite believe him.

* * *

Honey kicked the dirt around the entrance of the big garage, letting a billow of dust cover her jeans. "It's not polite to leave a room unannouced." The familiar voice cooed from inside the garage.

Honey felt the air from her lungs expire and she was practically gasping when her hands reached the angel's lapels, "Well then you tell me how I'm supposed to stomach being in the same room as him!"

"Patience darling, patience. And hands off the leather."

Honey smoothed out the lapels she had bunched and took a step back, "How long will I be here?"

"As long as it takes."

"You didn't give me much information to share. The only place I know where Death will be is Chicago, and that's two more weeks." Honey's voice sounding eerily like Dean's. "Am I just supposed to let all those people die?"

"Yes." He pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "You have all the information you need at the moment."

"I can't do that. And this Dean will not take the cage information very well." Honey shook her head, her curls falling around her shoulders. "There has to be something your not telling me."

"Patience little Winchester. Patience. And when the time is right you will tell them how to cage him, he will have to deal with it. It will go different this time. I promise." With the fluttering of wings he was gone.

Honey picked up the closest thing to her, a full coffee can of nails and tossed it at the wall he was leaning against, "Fuck. Shit. Fuck!" She picked up the crowbar nearest to her and swung it above her head about to let it slam in to the hood of the junker that Dean was fixing when he got too frustrated with the books.

"Whoa!" Jo jogged her way into the garage hands up to stop her, "What are you doing?"

Honey dropped the crowbar behind her and shoved her hands into her pockets, "Nothing."

"Uh huh, does it have anything to do with the angelic visitor that was definitely not Castiel?" Jo edged her way around the car slowly, stopping in front of Honey, leaning against the old beater.

"What?" Honey cupped her ear and brought it closer to Jo.

"You heard me." Jo replied, no longer playing around.

Honey' let out the breath she had been holding and starting to tap her fingers against her leg, she looked around Jo making sure Dean didn't follow her and shoved the large door on the garage as shut as she could get it. "You can't tell anyone."

"Bit late for that."

"I'm serious Mom! You can't tell Dad."

"Fine, fine, what is it?" Jo concedded rolling her eyes.

"I lied."

"No shit. What's going on Honey?"

"Okay, everything I told you was true, except the part about Castiel. Cas doesn't know where I am."

Jo was silent for a moment, "Then who sent you back?"

"Balthazar." Honey shuffled her feet again, "He likes to change history when he doesn't like how the future turns out."

"Why is he helping us? Why is he changing this future?"

"He's not, not really. It's just turns out that it does, coincidentally. There is a more... efficient way to put Lucifer back. It's just, well, no one's going to like it." Honey shrugged.

"What's his plan then?" Jo pushed.

"Geez Mom, he's an angel, an arch angel, you think I'm privy to their meetings? I don't know, all I know is what he tells me. He told me who was behind the disasters, and when and where we could find him, and what we have to do to get Lucifer back in the cage and that's it. It's not like I know a step by step" At the widening of Jo's eyes she knew she had said to much.

"You know how to get Lucifer back in the cage?" Honey walked to the opposite side of the car to get as far away from her mother as possible, "How could you not tell us?"

"I can't tell you yet!" Honey practically shouted, "There are things that need to play out first. Things that have to be done, things that need to be said. I just can't tell you yet. I'm already ruining enough." Her knuckles were white at her side.

Jo stood for a bit, shuffling her own feet, before she looked back up and cocked her head to the side, "Does it have anything to do with you trying to get as far away from Sam as possible?"

Honey covered her face and sighed, "No, it has nothing to do with that." The way Jo looked at her she knew she wasn't buying it. "In my time line, it just went a little different is all. Old habits die hard, I guess." Honey shuffled her feet and practically jumped out of her skin when the screen door to the house opened and slammed shut.

"That's probably Dean." Jo leaned up against the car again just waiting.

"I should go see if Grandma need help with dinner." Honey turned on her heel, barely missing Dean on her mad dash back in the house.

"Hey," Dean pushed the garage door open, "What's with her?" He asked moving to lean against the car next to Jo.

Jo shrugged, "I don't know, couldn't get anything out of her. She's pretty jumpy though."

Dean nodded, kicking up the dry dirt in the garage, letting the silence pass a little to long. "So," they both said at the same time, "No, you first." Again, they spoke in unison.

Dean edged her on with his hands and Jo sighed, "Are we.." She sighed again, "Are we ever going to talk about this?" Jo pushed off from the car and stood across from Dean. "I don't want to sound like a girl here, but we had sex. Me and you. There's gotta be something there, right?"

"Yeah, a lot of tequila." Dean tried at a joke.

Jo didn't crack a smile. "So that's it. I'm could possibly be pregnant with your kid, and it's just because you were drunk. That's great, I can't wait to start that life." Jo went to storm out of the garage but Dean grabbed her arm. "Don't touch me!"

"Jo! Stop!" Dean pulled her to him and crashed his lips on hers.

It was as if the world around her had exploded, there was nothing but Dean.

When he pulled away, he pushed the hair back from her face, cupping her cheek, "I don't know what this is, or how I feel about this right now. There's just too much going on for me to even have room to think about it." Jo tried to break eye contact, to stop listening, but Dean pulled her face to look at him. "But there is definitely something here. There always has been." Dean left a kiss on her forehead, the tip of her nose, and then finally her lips. Much slower and gentler this time, almost as if he was trying to keep this memory forever, just as Jo was.

* * *

"Hey Dean," Sam said moving to meet his brother at the back door, "Oh.. Hey Honey." It was not Dean.

"Hey Sam." It was silent for a moment, neither one wanting to make the first move.

Sam watched as Honey stood by the open back door, wringing her hands together, moving her weight from one foot to the other, watching the doorway behind him. She was looking for the quickest exit. She didn't look like the hunter he knew she had been brought up as. She looked like prey. She was terrified of him.

He took a small step forward, and she took one back. "Honey." Sam put his hands up as a surrender. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Honey closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I know." She practically whispered.

"What did I do to you?" He asked, matching her volume, so as not to scare her even more.

"You didn't do anything."

"Not yet." Sam countered. "Please tell me?"

Honey squared her shoulders and finally made eye contact. The first time Sam had gotten to really see the color of her eyes. She watched his face, her brows knitting in concentration. "No." She shook her head and backed out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Honey yanked the door open to an old station wagon in the junk yard, climbing into the back seat and curling up against one of the doors. She was taught to drive in this car.

This was their family car. Sure the Impala was still running strong and mostly used for work, but this car, this was the one they took down to the lake to go camping. This was the car her mother took her to school in. This was the car she threw her prized teddy bear out the window and Dean had to stop and search for it in a corn field. This car was her childhood.

She stretched her legs out and took a deep breath closing her eyes, letting her memories flash across her mind. So much so she hadn't even noticed a shadow come across her face, until his spoke. "Well your new."

Her head snapped up to see a short dark haired man standing by the open door of the station wagon. She knew exactly who he was. She pulled her legs up and pushed as hard as she could to get the other door open, but it was jammed.

"Hmm, looks to me like someone is not telling me something. Let's go find out shall we?" He grabbed her ankle and in a blink of an eye she was dropping on the hard wood of Bobby's front porch.

**Please please please review! Thank you so much to chibling7c and deanwteam4ever, hope you guys like the new chapter! **


	3. I'm not happy

"Now, I'll ask only once, love. Who are you?" Crowley stood over Honey on the porch.

"You know it's kind of rude just to pop someone somewhere you want with out asking." Honey pushed herself up to her feet, wiping dirt off her jeans.

"Oh a smart ass, are you? Must be a Winchester."

Honey put a finger to her nose, "Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!"

"Really?" Crowley put his hands in his pockets and cocked his head. "And who might you be?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Honey turned on her heel reaching for the door knob in the same movement.

Crowley grabbed her wrist in a death grip. "Tsk tsk, not so fast little one. I'm not quite finished with you."

* * *

"Hey, where's Honey?" Dean asked Sam as he walked into the kitchen. "I thought she came inside."

"She did." Sam closed the book he was reading, "I spooked her. She went right back outside."

Dean nodded as Jo came through the doorway after him, her cheeks flushed.

"You guys okay?" Sam smirked.

"Yeah. Fine. Why?" Dean and Jo spoke at the same time. "Shut up Sam." They chorused.

All of a sudden there was a crash just outside the front door, Dean took the gun from his holster and slowly made his way to the door. "Oh a smart ass, are you?" He heard Crowley's muffled voice, and then Honey's higher pitch. He felt the door knob giggle underneath his hand. "Tsk tsk, not so fast little one." Dean put the gun back and grabbed the dagger off the office desk, ripping the door open he aimed the dagger toward Crowley.

"Dean, always a pleasure coming to see you." Crowley rolled his eyes, letting go of Honey's wrist and putting his hands up in a surrender.

"Honey, get inside." Dean watched Honey out of the corner of his eye as she stuck her tongue out at Crowley and sauntered her way in the house.

"Firecracker that one," Crowley nodded his head toward the direction Honey went. "I assume she's yours somehow."

"How do you figure that?" Dean never lowered the dagger.

"Have you looked at the girl?" Crowley shoved his hands back in his pockets, "Not much to figure."

"What do you want Crowley?" Dean asked starting to get annoyed.

"Well, Lucifer is still alive, for one."

"Change of plans." Dean answered.

"Care to enlighten me?"

"Not really. No." Dean started backing his way into the house, "Well, Crowley, it's been great, but really got to go." Dean started to shut the door, but Crowley stopped it with a foot.

"I will find out what's going on Dean. Don't think that I won't.

"Oh, I'm counting on it." With that Dean slammed the door.

* * *

Dean stabbed the dagger into the small table near the door, turning on Honey. "What the hell was that about?" The vein in his neck throbbed.

"He found me out in the junk yard, popped me on to the front porch and then you showed up. End of story." Honey stood her ground. This man was not her father yet, she was not going to let him yell at her. He took a breath to respond but she held up her hand to stop him. "No. I did not tell him anything, I'm not even really sure I know who that is."

"What do you mean?" Jo asked coming out of the kitchen, "Have you met him before?"

"No. Yes?" Honey shook her head, putting her palms on her temples. "I don't know." She looked up, and Dean finally got a good look at her.

Her hair was lighter then it was when she first showed up. One of her eyes had turned brown, both clearly bloodshot and sinking further and further into her face. "Shit."

Honey closed her eyes in relief. "You get it now?" She backed up to sit on the stairs, hanging her head between her knees, taking deep breathes. No one spoke as she did, it was as if they had watched her age fifty years in the blink of an eye. "Everything that I change, changes me. Memories are the first to go, to morph into something new, or just disappear all together. The big changes cause physical changes."

"What happens when you go back?" Jo practically whispered, "What will happen to you?"

Honey couldn't help but chuckle. "There's nothing to go back to."

By now everyone was circled around her, Dean stood with arms crossed in front of the door, Sam sat in one of the kitchen chairs, his elbows on his knees, Bobby and Ellen on the couch to the left of the stairs, and Jo was next to Dean. Their eyes were locked on her.

"You made a deal." Sam was the first to speak.

Honey tilted her head on the side, as if it was too heavy for her to hold up, and nodded. "I made a deal, I needed to help you realize what you needed to do to get Lucifer back in the cage, and I would get my family back."

"What happened to them?" Sam asked quietly, moving slowly into the foyer, trying not to scare her off again.

"Well Uncle Sam," Honey slapped her hands on her thighs, "You killed them." She shook her head, "No, you _slaughtered_ them, in front of me."

"Sam says 'yes'"? Dean finally speaks.

Honey rolled her eyes, "Yes, and unfortunately he's gonna have to do it again."

"No." Dean practically spit.

"Sorry," Honey shrugged, "Sadly, that's the only option."

"No."

"Well," Honey threw her hands in the air, "I can see this is going no where." She stood and started up the stairs, "I'm going to lie down, I have a headache." Slamming the door to her designated room.

"Dean," Sam started.

"No."

"She may have something, Dean." Bobby tried to interject.

"No." Dean repeated.

"What if she knows-" Sam started again.

"No." Dean cut him off. Jo put a hand on Dean's arm. "No."

"Stop." Jo demanded, in her best Ellen tone. "Maybe you should hear her out. It's more than possible she knows something you don't."

Dean stared at her, weighing each of her words, she was right. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he headed up the stairs to Honey's room.

**Please, please, please, please review! So sorry it took so long, hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. Hope you liked it! **

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing. **


	4. Feeling Low

Dean's hand shook as he reached for the door knob, pushing the door open, Honey was sprawled across the bed with an arm covering her eyes. "Hey," His voice came out rough and cracked, as if he had been yelling. He cleared his throat, "I want to talk to you."

Honey didn't move, "You're not going to listen, so why should I tell you? I'm probably better off just telling Sam and leaving you out of it."

"Honey," Dean started to scold.

"He saved you for last, you know." She eased herself on her elbows, the gold in her hair glowing from the sunlight sneaking its way in the window.

Dean shut the door and moved to sit on the edge of her bed.

"He had me chained to a chair, as he killed mom, it was quick so that was nice at least." She shrugged her shoulders, "And then came you, which he took great care in, did it nice and slow, made sure I didn't miss a second. He left me there, in that chair for days, that's when Cas came. And I made a deal. No matter what I have already changed, that memory has not."

Dean just stared out the window, Honey could practically see the wheels turning in his head. "I can't let him say 'yes'."

"You don't have another option." Honey retorted.

Dean sighed. "How do we get Lucifer back in the cage?"

"You need to collect all the horseman's rings."

"That's what we need Death for? His ring? I could have just killed him for that."

"No, you can't, ever. Death is a part of everything, if you killed Death the world would slip into utter chaos. He will give you the ring. All he wants is Lucifer back in the cage and him free. You trade him that for the ring and a little after assistance, then bing bang boom the world is safe again."

"We will have to go over your version of 'bing bang boom'."

"Get the ring. Then we'll talk."

* * *

"I don't hear any shouting." Ellen said from the base of the stairs. "Either she killed him, or he killed her."

"I put my bet on Honey." Sam said from the kitchen chair, his arms crossed, "I do not want to be on that girls bad side."

"Aren't you already?" Jo asked from the bottom step of the stairs.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Sam nodded sullenly returning to his former state of silence.

"Jo be nice." Ellen scolded.

"I was-"

"Where is she?" Castiel appeared in the middle of the living room.

"Whoa, where have you been?" Bobby asked from the behind the desk.

"I need to talk to Honey Winchester."

"She's upstairs with Dean." Jo answered, her brows furrowed. "What's going on Castiel?"

"I need to talk to Honey." Castiel repeated.

"And before you go upstairs and give _my daughter_more of a headache then she already has you're going to have to tell me what it's about." Jo stated, her voice sounding more and more like Ellen's ever second.

"I did not send her here." Castiel pointed at his chest, his tone harsher then it should have been.

"I know that." Jo did not break eye contact as she stood, effectively blocking the stairs.

"Then you know that it was Balthazar."

"Yes, I do." Jo answered.

"I have to send her back." Castiel went for the stairs. "She does not belong here."

Jo did not move, "Your not taking her anywhere."

"She will ruin history!" Castiel shouted, to Jo's recollection, he had never raised his voice in front of her.

"She is my daughter!" Jo yelled back. "She is trying to help better history!"

"She cannot be here." Castiel enunciated every word.

"Too bad you don't get a choice, Cas." Honey said from the landing, her hand covered in her own blood as she pressed it to the symbol she drew on the wall. Castiel disappeared. "Well," Honey pulled a handkerchief from her back pocket and wrapped it around her hand. "Now that, that's taken care of."

"Balthazar sent you back here?" Dean asked dangerously from the doorway of the bedroom. He turned on Jo, "And you knew?!"

"Dean, relax," Jo tried to soothe from the bottom of the stairs, squeezing past her mother to try and make it up them. "She told me earlier. I was going to tell you."

Honey whirled on her mother, "You promised!" She accused.

Jo cocked her head at her, "Really? You seriously thought I was going to keep that one? Do I get dumber as I get older?"

Honey slumped her shoulders, "No I just thought you got smarter." She mumbled.

"Okay, enough. Everyone down stairs. And you," He grabbed Honey by the arm and pulled her down the stairs with him. "You are going to tell me everything. I'm done playing your little game." He threw her towards the arm chair in the sitting room.

"Dean, cut it out," Jo scolded.

Dean turned and put a hand up to stop her, "No, you cut it out." Jo glared at him. He grabbed one of the folding chairs and sat it in front of Honey, and took a seat. He crossed his arms on his chest and leaned back, "Go ahead, my dear, the floor is yours."

"Would you like me to start at the beginning?" Honey stalled.

"Seems like as good a place as any other." Dean gestured her to continue.

"Well, I was born in a little tent, by a river," Honey paused, the same sly smirk Dean had when he knew his stories were all crap, was painted across her face. "And just like that river I've been running ever since."

"Oh come on," Bobby groaned from the bottom of the stairs. "That's an old song lyric."

"Honey," Dean's voice was pure ice. "Please, do not make me hurt you. You cannot come in here holding important in tel over my head and not give me anything."

Honey smiled sadly, "Yes, Balthazar was the one that sent me back. Castiel was... lost, by this point." Honey repositioned herself in the chair. "Balthazar liberated me from Satan's play room, and told me what I needed to do. I mostly knew it all, hind sight being 20/20 and all."

"Okay, so we need to collect all of the horseman's rings, bargain with Death, for something to get his ring, and get him to do something for us as well. And what is he going to do for us?"

"Well first Sam is going to say yes to Lucifer, then by just sheer fucking will, he will make himself a very uncomfortable host, then gain enough power to throw Lucifer back into the pit. Then Death will pull Sam out of the cage before too much time has passed. Kind of like a Trojan horse kind of thing." Honey crossed her arms over her chest, mirroring her father's stance. "Happy now?"

"No." Dean answered. "No, that's a huge risk." He shook his head, "No, I can't do that, we, can't do that."

"That's it, that's the only option you have." Honey leaned in closer to him. "You can't kill him, the most you can do is just put him back in time out."

"No." Dean responded. "There has to be another way. No."

Honey threw her hands up, "Here we go again. When are you going to get it, there is no other option." She enunciated every word just as Cas had done to Jo.

"No." Dean repeated.

"I'll do it." Sam vetoed Dean from the back of the room.


End file.
